Eight Feet Under
by Cracked-Fiction
Summary: Arthur Catches Alfred with his Ex and he kills Alfred. He then goes to a church where Feliciano is the priest and confesses his crime in detail, Fall summary is fail.


-Inspired the song Goin' Down by the Pretty Reckless.

-Psycho!Arthur and Victim!Alfred with a side of Priest!Feliciano.

-AN / Yeah, I watched some horror films recently, watched _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ twice and _The Grudge_ more times then I can count over the past week and the song just topped it all off.I apologize for any brain melting or nightmares but I can't help it! I swear! Also I apologize if this makes fun of any religion for that was not my intent. Also if Fanfiction had a 'WTF' Category this would be in it.

Footsteps echoed thought the empty church, mass had ended over an hour ago and the Priest was cleaning the alter. He turned around at the sound and smiled at the sandy-blond man who had his hands shoved in his pockets and eyes on the ground, his shaggy bangs hiding his face from the other.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

"Come with me to confession child, we will speak of this there."

The blond nodded and followed the auburn haired man to the room where he entered and the door was closed. Another door was opened and closed, and then the Priest took a deep breath.

"Please don't hold back. You are a child of the Lord and he will forgive any of your sins. Also you may call me Father Vargas if you need to," The Father smiled to himself gentle, mentally preparing himself for what he would hear.

"Father, I loved him I really did but something in me snapped when I saw he wasn't faithful to me like I was to him."

_-_**One-Week Ago…**

"_A-Alfred, more!"_

_Emerald eyes widened when he walked in the door, there was someone other then Alfred here. From the sound of that person was thoroughly enjoying himself or herself as well. He moved up the stairs of his shared apartment to his room._

"_Shhh, I know you like it."_

_The man stopped just before the door, that was his boyfriend's voice. The voice from moments ago let out a moan and a plea for more. The sandy-blond looked into the room stealthily and put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. There was his boyfriend and his ex in the same bed going at it. The bed that he made earlier that day, now ruined by the two men who shamelessly fucking each other._

_The emerald-eyed man stepped back and ran out of the apartment after collecting his briefcase and coat._

"_Just act like nothing happened Arthur ol'chap. It'll be easier that way," He told himself._

_-_**Present Day…**

"It sounds as if he should be the one here and not yourself."

"I suppose but I should keep going…"

-**Three Days Ago…**

"_He cheated on me, I knew he was! The fact that when he looked at me and his eyes held no happiness should have given it away!" Arthur was arguing with himself, "But he could have told me! Then…Then I wouldn't be so angry…"_

"_Angry? You know I can help you fix that."_

_Arthur whipped around, eyes wild as he looked for the source of the voice, "W-Who's there?"_

"_No one in particular, just someone who can help you get revenge."_

"_H-How will you do that?"_

"_Release me Arthur and you can become the most desirable thing in that American's life."_

_Arthur though about it, it was a good deal and there was no reason to think otherwise at the time, "Deal."_

_-Later that Same Day…_

_Alfred walked though the door and set his things down by the door and took his coat off. He loosened his tie and walked in the kitchen, starting his usual routine when he got home of getting something to eat and going though his e-mails. The sapphire-eyed male walked out of the small kitchen and into the living room where he noticed all the lights were out._

"_Artie, you here?"_

_There was breathy chuckle from upstairs; the American followed it up to their shared room where he found a half naked Arthur watching him from the bed. His smiled sweet and seductive._

"_You've been very bad my love. Very bad," His voice held a tone that matched his smile perfectly, making the taller swallow hard._

"_Oh? And how is that?"_

_The shorter got off the bed and _strutted_, his way over to his boyfriend. He hand his fingers down the other's neck before grabbing is collar and pulling him into a fierce kiss. The younger dropped what he was carrying and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slight frame, moaning once the older worked his tongue into his own mouth. He almost whimpered when the shorter pulled away._

"_You haven't been spending time with me."_

_The shorter moved quickly and pulled the sapphire-eyed blond to the bed and pushed him down on it with quite a bit of force. The younger fell and quickly propped himself up on his elbows to watch Arthur as he reached for his pants. _

_They were opened in record time and Arthur was pulling out his half-hard member and gave it a few expert strokes, making the other moan in pleasure. Emerald eyes locked with sapphire when the sandy blond straddled the other's lap, lining himself up with his boyfriend's member. Slowly he sunk down onto it, groaning as he did._

_Blue eyes snapped shut and large hands went to slender hips, Alfred wasn't expecting this to feel so good. When the smaller above him started to ride him he just about lost it._

_Green eyes picked up an acidic glow to them, that seductive smile became twisted and murderous. Arthur reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a knife. Alfred's eyes opened just as the knife came down into his stomach. _

_There was a blood-curdling scream that escaped his lips as the knife came down again and again. Evil laughter filled the room with the screams, making some sort of twisted symphony._

_By this point everything Arthur knew slipped away and all he could focus on was the red roses blooming over his lover's tanned skin. He wanted to see more of them._

_Her stabbed Alfred over fifty times before stopping. The screams had stopped some time ago but he was just realizing this now._

"_Come on love, it's no fun if you don't fight back," His lips ghosted over the other's before he let out a gut twisting laugh, "That's RIGHT! You CAN'T! You cheating piece of SHIT!"_

_He got up and buried the knife in Alfred's chest before walking to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw a monster with glowing acid green eyes and blood smeared everywhere. All Arthur could do was shrug and proceeded to go in the shower like nothing ever happened._

_-_**Present Day…**

Feliciano was stunned into silence. Then he heard twisted laughter from the other room, it evened out into sobbing and finally he heard the other speak again.

"I didn't wanna do it Father! I really didn't but something came over me, a monster that I didn't recognize. I didn't want to put him eight-feet underground in the hole I dug," Arthur cried before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun.

He put it to his head.

Cocked it.

Counted to three.

And pulled the trigger.

AN / Yeah so um, yeah and stuff. I don't really know what to say besides that fact that maybe I should seek professional help. That or stop watching horror movies but that will never happen. But anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
